


Keeping Watch

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda causes no end of troubles for her Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> For Highlander100. Challenge 130: Missing Chronicles; Challenge 125: Dear Diary

07:00 No report.

 

09:00 No report.

 

11:00 No report.

 

13:00 No report.

 

13:07 Hot and cold red lights on a black and white fill my rearview mirror. An officer taps on my window. "Please step out of the vehicle, sir." He's very serious, hand hovering over his gun in a very unsettling manner.

As I get out of the car I see a vibrant streak of red amidst the dreary gray of the city.

Amanda.

Going, going, gone.

She wiggles her fingers at me and then strides away.

I need a different assignment. This is the third time this month.


End file.
